Timeout
by TNSXBunny
Summary: Story Two in the Locker Room series: A chance meeting with Aomine further strains the relationship between Kuroko and Kagami. Will Kuroko lose his light forever?


Author: tnsxbunny

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. We are merely humble fans adding to the fanfiction collection.

Pairing: Established KagamixKuroko, past AominexKuroko

Title: Time Out

Summary: (Story Two in the Locker Room series) A chance meeting with Aomine further strains the relationship between Kuroko and Kagami. Will Kuroko lose his light forever?

Warning: Please do not read, if BL or male on male relationships offend you in any way. Also slight OOC in some parts. Angst, fluff and humour - well, our brand of it anyway.

Note: Unbeta-ed. Stamina Training is a (sort of) prequel to this story, but you don't have to read it to understand this one! Slight AU.

**We're back! A shout-out to Hikari Rio who requested the story with a few plot details, and then we kinda just ran with it! We hope you like it! Thank you for your review/request! (: **

**To the rest, we will be working on your reviews soon! Thank you again for your support, and all your reviews and favourites for Stamina Training! You made us real happy! **

Enjoy!

* * *

**Timeout**

_Your light is dim..._

_...Tetsu, your basketball still works with mine the best. _

If words could kill, hearing Aomine's callous words during the interhigh preliminaries would have killed Kagami a thousand times over. The way the dark-skinned basketballer had pointed out how weak he was for Kuroko, then proving it by intercepting one of Kuroko's phantom passes - Aomine Daiki infuriated the redhead.

Later, he had been forced to sit out the final minutes of the game, watching as Tōō High scored point after point against his team. Amidst the crowd's loud cheers and jeers, Kagami's shouts did not relent - he couldn't, wouldn't stop- not until the match was over. Kagami refused to let his voice be drowned out by the crowd, cheering till the end. When the match was finally called, a dull ache settled in his heart while the bold, red numbers stared unflinchingly back at him.

112 to 55 points: Seirin had lost, by a staggering 57 points.

After the team briefing, Kagami had grabbed his bag and headed out the doors to join the rest of the team. Kuroko had been sitting on the benches alone, and the redhead heard himself promising Kuroko that next time, Seirin was definitely going to win. Kagami would not allow Aomine's words get to him, even if somewhere along the way, the words had already seeped into his heart and soul, planting the seed of doubt in his mind.

He wanted to - _no_, he _**needed**_ to get better - become the best light he could for _his_ shadow, _**his**_ Kuroko. Not that idiot Aomine's _Tetsu._

The redheaded basketballer purposefully ignored the intimate manner the nickname had left Aomine's lips. Loud, proud and beckoning; Aomine's voice had boasted of seductive secrecy, the name a blatant reminder of the times that two ex-teammates used to share - times that he, Kagami, had not been part of.

_No, _Kagami had to remind himself. That was in the past, Kuroko had since left the Generation of Miracles, left Teiko and moved on from his old light. More importantly, Kuroko and him now had a shared goal, to defeat the Generation of Miracles.

But could anyone blame him, if, even for a moment, the thought that maybe...just maybe...Aomine would always be better with Kuroko than _he_ would ever be? That one tiny fear sprouted, and it slowly festered in the darker recesses of Kagami's mind, pushed back as the thought lay forgotten, waiting to strike its owner when he was most vulnerable.

Unfortunately, that moment arrived too quickly: a few days after their loss in the preliminaries.

* * *

It was yet another one of those lazy cloudless summer afternoons with the harsh sun scattering its burning rays across Japan. The buzzing trill of cicadas mingled with the chatter of students as they headed off from school was an ebullient symphony to welcome the arrival of the summer season. Kuroko found himself brushing off another bead of sweat that trickled down his damp forehead as he made his way towards the school gates. Someone from his class had passed him a message that a friend was waiting for him.

Kuroko had wondered who that 'friend' was.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as the fair-skinned male stood by the gate. He would wait, but not for long. He had left his bag behind and basketball practice was due to begin in less than an hour. Not to mention, the stifling summer heat was starting to get into him. Kuroko squinted from the bright sunlight as he peered at the compound beyond the gate.

There was no one there.

"Oi Tetsu! Over here!"

Kuroko turned at the sound of his name being called, and almost crashed into a tall and muscular frame . The newcomer had short hair that parted choppily across his brow, and Kuroko immediately recognised that familiar cocky face.

_Aomine-kun_.

Standing at 192 cm, the dark-skinned basketballer towered over Kuroko's own slender form. Aomine hooked an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, steering them both towards the cool shade of the trees in the courtyard. Immediately, Aomine dropped onto the lush grass, long legs stretching out before him. Patting the space next to him, the darker blue-haired boy grinned familiarly at Kuroko in invitation.

"Come sit beside me, I promise I won't bite..."

Kuroko hesitated as his heart skipped a beat. Part of him wanted to ignore Aomine but yet again, he longed to sit beside that warm body and listen to Aomine's soothing voice the way they had done before. There was a strange smile on the dark-skinned male's lips. It felt as if Aomine was trying to hold himself together, trying to bury his emotions under his tough tenacious exterior. Well, that was new.

"What is it?" Kuroko asked softly, ignoring the tempting space beside Aomine as he chose to lean his back against the old gnarled tree, keeping his eyes downcast, suddenly finding great interest in his shoes.

Aomine stretched his arms out, propping them underneath the back of his head. He hummed a little, as if trying to find a proper way to voice his thoughts.

"I meant what I said before you know. During our match," Aomine muttered. His eyes slid shut, a shield to hide the emotions he knew was swirling in his own dark eyes. Even with them closed, he could feel Kuroko staring intently at him, pale blue eyes on him.

"Ah."

It was a simple, almost straightforward reply as Kuroko continued to study the strange wave of emotions that seemed to betray Aomine's calm facade. The words that Aomine whispered to him as they parted surfaced again in his memory.

_Tetsu, your basketball still works with mine the best._

A tanned hand ghosted over Kuroko's pale fingers, closing confidently over them. "We're still best together. Whether in basketball - " here, Aomine gave Kuroko's hand a soft squeeze, "or as partners, we still bring out the best in each other."

The words _'and you can't deny that' _went unspoken, but it echoed loudly in both their minds.

Kuroko flinched at the contact and made a move to pull his hand away from that agonizingly familiar warmth of Aomine's grasp, trying to ignore how perfectly their fingers molded into each other's hands and the faint buzz of their connection that always made Kuroko feel warm inside. But oddly enough, Kuroko felt empty. The warmth that Aomine always brought to him was absent. Gone.

It was over, their partnership. Three years they had spent together, perfecting their moves until the pair of them could dance fluidly across the basketball court, performing their flawless waltz; until they became the living image of light and its loyal shadow. That partnership had been over ever since Kuroko left the Generation of Miracles.

"I need to go for basketball practice now, please excuse me..." Kuroko said, shaking his hand away from Aomine's grasp and pushed himself away from the tree. He refused to look at those eyes that glimmered with memories of their past. It was over. He had a new team, a new light. A new beginning.

"Tetsu."

Aomine's smooth, calm voice rang out between them. The taller boy was standing now, his tanned hand circled around Kuroko's pale wrist, pulling him back. Aomine made to step closer, but stopped as Kuroko's body froze, shoulders tight with tension.

"Please let me go, Aomine-kun."

Aomine knew that Kuroko had meant something more. Kuroko was pleading to be released from the cruel shackles of their past and what was left of their shattered relationship. Freeing Kuroko's hand, Aomine raised both of his in mock surrender before dropping them to his sides. His eyes met Kuroko's, and he heard himself laugh.

"Is this about that new light of yours? Kagami?" Aomine snorted. "He'll never be good enough to be your light, Tetsu."

Kuroko looked away, keeping his hands tightly clenched beside him. No. Aomine was wrong. Kagami was more than just his light. The pale-haired boy shook slightly as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

Taking advantage of Kuroko's hesitation, Aomine shuffled closer. An arm snaked around Kuroko's waist, drawing their bodies flush together.

"No one knows your basketball better than me." Aomine's free hand caressed the length of Kuroko's arm. Dipping his head, Aomine brushed his lips against Kuroko's left ear, breath tickling the sensitive spot just below the ear.

"No one knows _you_ better than me." Aomine's lips tugged into a satisfied smirk as Kuroko shivered in response, the movement bringing Kuroko's body even closer to his.

A strangled sob escaped the shorter male's lips as he leaned into the warm body, his fingers searching blindly for a way to keep them together. It had been too long since the two of them had been this close to one another. Waves of betrayal washed through his mind as Kuroko struggled to pick up shattered memories of Kagami that broke apart when Aomine embraced him.

The taller boy rested his forehead against Kuroko's, long arms curling around the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Come back to _me_, Tetsu. Transfer to Tōō, be with _me._"

The familiar arms around him tightened, and Kuroko found himself burrowing deeper into the warm embrace.

"Leave Kagami and Seirin, and it'll be just us again._" _

Leave Kagami and Seirin.

Leave_ Kagami _and_ Seirin._

_**Leave Kagami and Seirin.**_

The answer that left his lips was sharp and decisive.

"No, Aomine-kun."

Aomine froze.

Kuroko gently unwound himself from Aomine's embrace, and turned to face him.

"I found meaning in basketball again when I met Kagami." Kuroko found himself saying, his eyes meeting Aomine's dark, emotionless ones. "I want to stay in Seirin."

Aomine pulled back slightly, his gaze unwavering as he leaned in and moved to plant his lips against Kuroko's, softly, hesitantly. Kuroko flinched, the spell from before having finally broken. Placing his hand against Aomine's chest, the smaller boy pushed away from dark-haired boy, his eyes pleading and determined.

A loud laugh escaped Aomine as he pulled away from their almost-kiss, arms folded around his midsection until his laughter subsided. When Aomine finally straightened, he wore a quick grin which never reached his eyes.

"Ahhh, I knew you weren't going to leave them," the dark-haired boy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Avoiding Kuroko's eyes, Aomine looked around the courtyard, sighing deeply. "It was worth a shot though. Just means we're going to have to kick your ass at the Winter Cup later," Aomine joked.

Kuroko nodded. Yes, he would see Aomine again in the next match. And this time round, Seirin would be ready. Before he could excuse himself from Aomine, Kuroko found himself enveloped in a crushing hug.

"Tetsu..." Kuroko heard his name being uttered, the nickname soft and loving. Kuroko closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy hearing the way Aomine said his name, one last time.

"Guess I'm just going to go n- " Aomine trailed off, his voice cracking at the last syllable.

Kuroko was stunned, his eyes widening as he felt a wet drop hit his face, sliding down his cheek. With shaking fingers, Kuroko caught the droplet. It was a teardrop. Was Aomine crying?

Aomine quickly stepped away from Kuroko, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Giving a strangled chuckle, he swore briefly, trembling fingers brushing the wet tears from his eyes.

The dark-haired boy bit out a soft curse as he began turning away. "_Che_, I'm just being stupid. Go on then, just head on to practice," he said, shooing the other boy away flippantly.

Kuroko hesitated, watching Aomine's shoulders shake slightly in an attempt to quell his tears.

In his three years with Aomine, he had never seen his former light shed a tear for anyone, and here he was, Aomine's back shuddering as he cried for Kuroko. The pale-eyed boy barely registered his own movements, surprising himself slightly as he tugged Aomine to face him, and throwing his arms around the taller boy for one last hug.

"Thank you...Aomine-kun," Kuroko whispered, the words muffled as they pressed into Aomine's left shoulder. Turning his head, Kuroko let his own lips press against his former light's, best friend and lover in thanks.

_Goodbye_.

* * *

Standing hidden behind one of the school's alcoves, Kagami tore away from his position as he witnessed the kiss between Kuroko and Aomine. He had been on his way to the school's sports building when he had spotted the two in the courtyard. The redheaded boy had found himself quickly moving into a hiding spot to watch the two.

Now, his entire body was tense with anger, as he watched **his** lover throw himself at Aomine, arms wounding around the other boy, bodies hugging close into a familiar embrace which only **they** shared. Kagami clenched his fists, so tightly that his fingernails bit into his palm, leaving crescent-shaped marks in the skin.

_Fuck. _

He had been naive to think that he had ever stood a chance against Aomine. The sight of Kuroko in Aomine's arms had been like a fist to his solar plexus, the pain that tackled his chest had winded him. The doubts that his foolish head had restrained came crashing forward, swirling as it tangled his frayed heart deeper into its traitorous web.

He had lost Kuroko.

To _Aomine_.

Even as he walked away to , Kagami's mind screamed at him. The red-haired boy fought his instinct, choking down his rising urge to punch Aomine.

_Kuroko_ had chosen _Aomine._

* * *

Kagami slammed his locker shut after shoving his belongings inside for safekeeping. An exasperated groan escaped his lips as he ran his fingers roughly along his short hair, lost in his anger until a small pale-skinned figure entering the locker room caught his attention.

Kuroko nodded at the him in his usual manner, as he stuffed his own bag into the locker.

"Kagami-kun."

Slamming his fist into his locker, Kagami growled in annoyance, ignoring Kuroko's greeting. The redhead grabbed his basketball shoes and left Kuroko standing in the club room with the rest of the freshmen, his blue eyes boring puzzledly into Kagami's back.

Had he done something to anger Kagami?

* * *

The whistle signaling time-out was harsh and shrill. Both sides of the Seirin team grouped together from their friendly match session, avoiding the two males that continued to glare at each other in the middle of the court.

The tension between the two was thick and it was getting to the team.

"Kagami! Kuroko! What the hell?" Riko screeched as she stormed her way over to the two boys on the court. "Basketball is about teamwork. You," She turned and jabbed a finger at Kagami's direction, "-are supposed to work with him!" The coach shouted, now jabbing her finger towards Kuroko.

Kagami opened his mouth, a retort ready on his lips but Riko's warning glare had him backing away.

"Timeout for the both of you. Get back to the locker room until you both have sorted out your problems." The coach shouted, and turned towards the rest of the team.

"For the rest, we will continue. Team A, send one player over to Team B. " Riko blew her whistle to signal the start of the practice game.

* * *

Kagami cursed under his breath as he stomped back to the club room, a silent Kuroko following him just slightly a few steps behind him.

Slamming the door shut, Kagami sat heavily onto the bench, glaring at the corner of the room.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear a word from you!"

Blue eyes widened in shock as he took a step back, shrinking away from the angry male as Kagami's voice rang in his ears. His back connected against something cool and hard, and Kuroko found himself trapped with nowhere to go. His heart slammed painfully in his chest, and breaths came out in quick, hurried gasps as Kuroko tried to get around to figure out what he had done to make Kagami this mad.

Kagami flinched as Kuroko's back collided with the lockers with a bang. It was as if his anger had hurt Kuroko physically. Kagami hadn't meant to snap at Kuroko, but hearing him call his name repeatedly had caused his own restraint to splinter apart.

Stretching his hand out, Kagami made as if to cup Kuroko's cheek, but withdrew it at last moment. Sighing tiredly, the taller boy spun on his heel, settling back down onto the benches. A towel hung over his head, shadowing his face from Kuroko.

"Just go away, Kuroko."

The younger male pushed away from the locker, and reached out on instinct, delivering a harsh smack against Kagami's head. And as if that very action had burned him, Kuroko clutched his hand against his chest, steeling himself for what was to come.

Cursing loudly as his head reeled forward from the sharp impact, Kagami's head jerked to face Kuroko. His red eyes were widened with disbelief.

"The hell? Dumbass! What'd you do that for!" Kagami growled as he quickly got up to his feet and grabbed the front of the shorter male's jersey in his fist. A small scuffle broke out as Kuroko struggled to pry himself loose from Kagami's grip, both boys earning a few bruises from a few mislaid attacks on each other.

His irritation at Kuroko rose further as the smaller boy stomped on his foot to throw the stronger male off him. The taller boy stumbled backwards, wincing and swearing as he stepped back.

"The fuck's wrong with you, Kuroko!" Kagami yelled as he leaned against the bench, massaging his sore foot. Even though the blue-eyed boy was smaller than him, Kuroko was always going up against him. It irked him, but Kagami usually was proud (and a little worried about Kuroko's sense of self-preservation) that Kuroko wasn't afraid to stand up to those bigger than him.

But now, it just plain irked the hell out of him.

"Why don't you tell me?" The younger male replied, silent anger blazing in his usually blank stoic expression. Kuroko was frustrated at how pig-headed the other male was. Kagami was usually dense and straightforward when angry, but this time round, Kuroko had no idea why Kagami was snapping at him without reason.

"I saw you kissing that asshole, Aomine!" Kagami seethed, chest heaving as he fixed his glare at the shocked shadow.

Kagami glared hard at Kuroko as he spat out the words, "I _saw_ _you!" _

The pale boy stood there, motionless as he allowed Kagami to vent his anger verbally at him. Kagami's words and actions finally connected in his mind, and he realised with a sad pang that the taller boy had seen him kissing Aomine. As the redhead ended his verbal spew, understanding finally dawned on Kuroko.

"What am I to you huh, Kuroko?" Kagami laughed darkly as he punched the bench in anger, greatly wishing it was a certain dark-skinned male instead.

Kagami was _jealous. _

Kagami was worried that Kuroko would _leave_ him.

"You know what, forget it. It was my fault. I should have known better." The red-head muttered under his breath as he stood up, ready to leave when a pair of slender arms encircled his waist.

Kagami stiffened in surprise.

_Kuroko_?

"Never." Kuroko whispered, leaning his head against the warmth of Kagami's broad back.

He rested his forehead against the other boy's back, enjoying the way his arms fit perfectly around Kagami's chest. He squeezed his arms a little tighter, wanting to keep them in their embrace forever.

"I said no, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun asked, but I said no." Kuroko's words caught in his throat as he pressed his face into Kagami, falling into that familiar warmth and scent. His eyes prickled as tears threatened to spill forth, and Kuroko buried his face in Kagami's back, mumbling something incoherent into it.

Eyes widening as he processed Kuroko's words, Kagami groaned as he turned and slid his arms around Kuroko.

"Shit. I'm the dumbass here, aren't I?" the redhead muttered, his lips grazing Kuroko's forehead.

Kuroko squeezed his arms around Kagami's midsection in response, and the taller boy chuckled. Kuroko's muffled words were short, but they had completely destroyed his earlier doubts about their partnership. Churning out a teasing grin, he swept Kuroko's bangs out of the way and pressed a soft kiss to the shorter boy's forehead.

"Say it again Kuroko, the words you said to me just now."

Kuroko blushed and those three words spilling from his lips as he buried his head into Kagami's chest.

"I love you too...dumbass" Kagami chuckled out, the last word muttered endearingly.

But their moment was short-lived as the door to the locker room burst open, and the male members of the basketball team streamed inside, forcing the pair to quickly break apart. Riko looked up from her board, an eyebrow raised quizzically as she caught sight of the two males with a furious blush on their sheepish faces.

"Oh good. You guys aren't dead yet." Riko commented, pleased that they had worked out whatever that was bothering them in time for the end of practice.

"Practice is over, but you'll be making it up by doing twice as much tomorrow!"

Riko hid a smirk on her lips as she headed towards her own locker, ignoring the groans coming from Kagami, and the wince from Kuroko.

Couple problems or not, no one uses an entire bottle of **her** baby oil and gets away with it!

* * *

The corridor was quiet - unusually silent for a late afternoon. It was lucky for both the boys, who were both plastered against the front door, Kagami's larger, broader form covering Kuroko's as he latched his lips on Kuroko's exposed collarbone, nuzzling and nipping the pale skin. Silver keys on a chain jangled noisily, Kagami's hands fumbling as he blindly jammed his main house key into the lock, unlocking the door to his apartment with a quick, deft twist of his wrist.

Two bodies tumbled through the doorway, lost in their feverish kiss, their bags strewn carelessly beside their feet. A well aimed kick to the back sent the door slamming shut as Kagami pinned the younger male back against it, hungrily ravishing the responsive lips against his own.

The distance back from the school to his student apartment had been pure torture and they had both barely held themselves in check while on the way back. Kagami had caught himself, almost grabbing Kuroko in public to kiss the smile off Kuroko's face, and Kuroko certainly hadn't been helping. The blue-eyed boy had kept smiling the entire way back, lips twitching as if he _knew_ that Kagami had been restraining himself ever since they left school.

"_Kagami_..." Kuroko gasped, breaking away from their kiss to catch his breath. His body burned with desire and the inferno seemed to collect into an aching pool in his groin. It felt too hot to be in his black gakuran and Kuroko squirmed in discomfort.

Kagami smirked and he popped Kuroko's collar with practised ease. He leaned forward to lick the red mark he had left on Kuroko earlier, tracing a wet path to the shoulder before biting the skin hard enough to leave a mark. Kagami chuckled as the younger male cried out softly, bucking his body wantonly against his, offering himself for the taking.

"Eager, aren't you?" Kagami teased, a red eyebrow shooting up Kuroko pressed his hips forward, grinding his clothed erection against his thigh.

"Hurry up..." Kuroko panted breathlessly, throwing a half-hearted glare towards his lover and bucked his hips once again to state his point.

Kagami nudged his thigh up higher between Kuroko's legs and Kuroko moved to grab Kagami's strong shoulders for support, a soft mewl escaping as he was forced to ride the taller boy's thigh. Kagami's lips were on Kuroko's in a second, tongue swiping the seam of his lips, demanding entrance. Kuroko's lips tasted like vanilla, and Kagami greedily devoured the taste of those lips.

Muted moans escaped Kuroko's lips as he reached towards his lover, curling his arms around Kagami's neck and drawing them closer, and closer still. Kagami's fiery red hair was all he saw, and his teasing lips was all he tasted. Kuroko found himself surrendering to Kagami's feverish ministrations.

Fingers worked to undo Kuroko's buttons free, and Kagami traced his hands over Kuroko's chest, tugging at one hardened nub. The redhead dropped his attention lower, lips leaving Kuroko's and moving to suck on the other perk nipple. Kuroko squirmed under Kagami's wicked mouth, his moans coming in short gasps.

"K-kagami..._please_..." Kuroko whined helplessly as his body tingled from the cooling saliva upon his heated skin. Desire rippled through his body, driving him crazy. He wanted, no, needed Kagami so badly right now.

Pleased by Kuroko's breathless urging, Kagami latched back onto Kuroko's lips, swallowing Kuroko's feeble protests. Pulling back, the redhead smirked. "Like hell, I'm going to let you come so soon."

Kagami nipped at the sensitive spot just beneath Kuroko's left ear, nibbling hungrily at the skin there.

"First, I'm going to _show_ you -" Kagami muttered, as he moved his attention upwards and nibbled on Kuroko's earlobe. Kuroko whimpered softly, his eyes fluttering shut as Kagami relished Kagami's possessive tone. Kagami's voice dropped into a lower, more seductive pitch as he finally pulled back. " - exactly who knows you, _best."_

Kagami gently dropped a surprised Kuroko onto a hard object - his dining table. In his pleasured haze, Kuroko had not even realised that they have shifted from the main entrance and into Kagami's kitchen. It was a small and cozy little room in his apartment with complimenting cream walls against the natural browns of the simple wooden table and two stools for the single occupant of this house.

A knowing smirk on Kagami's face alerted Kuroko to the fact that the redhead had been aware of his pleasure-induced daze the entire time. He noted appreciatively that Kagami was seated between his splayed thighs, and had taken the time to shed his top half, the uniform now lying crumpled on the floor.

Kagami watched as Kuroko leaned back on his forearms, pale blue eyes glancing dismissively around the apartment before setting their intense stare back on him. He gulped as Kuroko's gaze roamed his body, appreciating the athletic built of his lover's body. Not a single word escaped Kuroko's lips but those cerulean eyes showed Kagami his innermost thoughts. Kuroko wanted him. The blue eyes then purposefully dropped on Kagami's clothed bulge, and Kuroko dragged a teasing tongue slowly across his lower lip as he met Kagami's hot stare.

"Hurry!"

Kagami grinned as he kissed Kuroko, his lips quickly leaving them to leave a trail of red marks down Kuroko's chest. The redhead dragged his lips over Kuroko's ribs, intent on memorising every plane of muscle on Kuroko's body as he marked the paler boy, nipping and sucking until Kuroko was reduced to a writhing bundle of nerves.

Lips moving slowly towards his prize, Kagami dragged Kuroko's zipper down with his teeth. Carefully, the redhead tugged Kuroko's briefs down to join the pants that now hung uselessly from Kuroko's ankles.

The pale-haired male hissed as his full arousal met cool air.

Lips hovering over Kuroko's erect cock, Kagami teasingly moved the weeping member to the side and eagerly attacked the smaller boy's inner thigh, leaving red marks all over. Kuroko moaned, removing his hands from the table and running his fingers through Kagami's short hair. Kuroko gave those short strands a gentle tug, urging his lover to turn his attention away from his thigh and instead, to his throbbing member.

Finally, when he could put it off no more, Kagami surrendered to his need to taste Kuroko, and wrapped his fingers around the sharp hipbones. Kagami lowered his head in one slow and steady motion and took Kuroko's length fully into his mouth. The redhead pulled back just as slowly, torturing Kuroko with quick, disappearing flicks from his tongue.

Kuroko gasped as he tossed his head back, arching towards the delicious moist attention upon his member. The wet lavish of Kagami's eager mouth sent his eyes rolling back and his toes curling in pleasure. He had never felt anything as _amazing _as this.

Kagami repeated the motion, alternating between slow and fast, long and hard, and adding the occasional gentle scrape of teeth that never failed to get Kuroko to buck his hips in pleasure. The redhead used his tongue to map the smooth, stretched skin, and laved at the thick vein that ran up the back of Kuroko's cock.

Pulling back slowly, Kagami tasted the bitter-sweetness of Kuroko's leaking length, cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard at the weeping head. Kuroko trashed underneath his lips, struggling to break loose from Kagami's strong hold. Kagami used his free hand to cup Kuroko's balls, rolling them between his long fingers.

A long moan ripped from Kuroko's throat, his head tipping back in wanton pleasure. Unconsciously, Kuroko tightened his grip in Kagami's hair, his thighs trembled as Kagami held his hips down, restraining his lover down upon the table.

"_ah...Ah...AH_!" Kuroko cried out as he bucked feverishly, trying to thrust into Kagami's delicious heat. He was so close. The ends of Kagami's short hair brushed teasingly against his chest with each motion, sending the boy nearer to the edge.

Dark red eyes watched as pink lips opened, a particularly loud scream echoing in the empty apartment when Kagami lapped at the slit. Enjoying Kuroko's now urgent moans, Kagami quickened his pace, returning his attention to the hard length. He sucked at Kuroko's cock deep inside his wet, hot mouth as his head bobbed up and down, increasing the suction.

A loud groan of shock and intense pleasure escaped Kuroko's lips his release ripped through him. Fingers gripping Kagami's hair, Kuroko whimpered as he rode out his orgasm, his hands trembling as his eyes rolled back. The lean body arched back, Kagami's fingers digging so hard into his hipbones, leaving bruises in the pale skin.

Kuroko hunched over his lover, his arms shaking as he loosened his grip on Kagami, lips whispering words of apology as Kagami willingly swallowed his release and cleaned him off. His mind felt strangely disconnected from his body as he drifted in the pleasurable aftershock of his orgasm. In his haze, Kuroko found himself falling back onto the table, his chest heaving as his body tried to come down from his high.

Kagami pulled back with a pop, wiping the strand of silvery saliva that connected his lips to Kuroko's cock. With a satisfied grin, he admired his handiwork: from Kuroko's pale body lying outstretched on the table, legs splayed open shamelessly, to the lust-glazed look in those blue eyes, his mouth parted as indecent soft pants escaped the swollen, pink lips.

His red eyes roved over the pale skin, taking pleasure from the littered red marks that adorned Kuroko's body and the knowledge that _he_ was the reason why Kuroko was staring back at him, eyes hungry for more..._for him_.

"Damn, Kuroko. You look _so good_."

Pushing himself up on shaky arms, Kuroko reached over and curled his hands around the back of Kagami's neck once again, wanting to be near his warm body.

"Sorry." Kuroko tried again and planted a chaste kiss upon those sinful lips that sent him into one of the best orgasms in his life. Pulling back, the smaller male licked his lips curiously, tasting himself.

Confused, Kagami leaned forward, allowing himself to be wound into Kuroko's embrace, accepting the lips that pressed against forehead. The redhead realised that Kuroko had understood his insecurities, understood his own feelings before Kagami himself even realised them. Kagami bit back a chuckle - the blue-eyed boy always seemed to notice the little things that no one else ever did. That was _his_ Kuroko's charm, after all.

Pale hands ran up Kagami's sun-kissed skin, over the ripple of muscle. Kuroko cupped the back of Kagami's head, fingers curling in the red locks as he pulled Kagami down into another hot kiss. Their lips met in a slow clash of teeth and tongues, wet, messy and open-mouthed. Kuroko felt his own length jerk into arousal, rubbing into eagerly into Kagami's still-clothed bulge.

There was something Kuroko wanted to try.

Pushing Kagami gently back, Kuroko slid off the table and turned to face it with his legs wide open. He knew Kagami needed his own release as well, and Kuroko wanted to be the one to give it to him. Pressing his stomach onto the smooth top, the pale-haired male wiggled his hips enticingly, teasingly at Kagami.

He knew Kagami was watching him as he felt those red eyes staring heatedly at the glorious offering on the table. With a devious smirk that passed as soon as it appeared upon his lips, Kuroko brought his fingers towards his mouth and began wetting them. The small pink tongue lapped and lavished the two digits, coating them fully with care. With one last suck, Kuroko removed the two fingers from his mouth and reached back, openly caressing his ass before moaning softly as he pressed one of the well-lubricated finger into his opening.

His mouth fell open as that single digit sank in, and he was lost in his own pleasure. One finger gave way to two as Kuroko closed his eyes, pumping his fingers slowly into his own eager hole, his hips rubbing sinuously against the edge of the table. The arousal he had lost after his orgasm came back at full force once again as Kuroko continued to pleasure himself.

As the younger male turned his head towards Kagami, the redhead shivered as he saw the lust blazing in those large cerulean eyes. Kuroko's mouth was slightly open as short pants escaped his wet lips, a deep flush upon his wanton face.

"K-kagami...hurry." Kuroko moaned and turned his head face-down upon the table again, his body bucked and trembled sporadically as he tried to contain his impending release.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Kagami teased as he watched Kuroko finger-fuck himself. His hands quickly unbuttoned his own pants, dipping in to tug his own erection free. Kagami tugged out a travel-sized bottle of lube from his pocket (he had learnt that it was best to carry around a bottle of his own, after the last time), and dripped a generous amount onto his hands. Circling a warm hand around his wet length, stroking the hot, hard flesh as his eyes observed three of Kuroko's long, pale fingers disappear into that hot heat.

With a free hand, Kagami reached out to touch the back of Kuroko's thigh, fingers ghosting up smoothly between the ass cheeks and teasing the puckered entrance. Kuroko tossed a sultry stare over his shoulder, face flushed with need. Growling, Kagami pulled Kuroko's hand away, settling it back on the table as he trapped Kuroko in his arms.

Kagami let his head fall forward, nestling in the crook of Kuroko's shoulder. He licked the expanse of skin, rubbing his own cock between Kuroko's ass cheeks while Kuroko rocked backwards. Kagami's crimson eyes flashed downwards, watching as he aligned himself against Kuroko's hole.

Rolling his hips forward, Kagami smoothly slid into Kuroko, until his entire length was buried in Kuroko. The smaller boy winced at the slight pain that came with the sudden intrusion, his sweaty bangs falling over his face as his body tensed to cope with the discomfort. Slowly, Kuroko relaxed as the burning pain gave way to a growing pleasure deep inside him.

"Fuck, _Kuroko_," Kagami hissed into Kuroko's shoulder, "So tight, _ahhh_."

Holding his position, Kagami groaned as Kuroko rolled his hips back impatiently against him. Cursing under his breath, Kagami grabbed Kuroko's hips, sliding his length back out an inch. The redhead moaned deep and low, the very sound of it dripping liquid sex. Snapping his hips back forward, Kagami thrust back into Kuroko, every inch of his length sheathed in Kuroko's wet heat.

Kuroko cried out as Kagami picked up pace, each jerk of his hips causing the table to shift and groan under him, adding another voice into the chorus of their frantic lovemaking. A particular hard thrust sent his senses reeling as a jolt of pleasure shot through his body, causing his world to turn a blinding white for a split second.

Kagami buried his face into Kuroko's shoulder - he could hear Kuroko's fevered pants matching his own loud harsh ones. Hands still on Kuroko's hips, the redhead angled his thrusts to that sweet spot inside Kuroko and rammed hard and fast into Kuroko, the blue-eyed boy reciprocated the action by shoving his own hips back to meet each one of Kagami's thrusts. Kuroko's hands clawed desperately against the smooth surface of the wooden table, his hair sticking to the sweat on his temples.

The room echoed loudly, their moans of pleasure bouncing off the walls. Kagami jerked his hips faster, his thrusts growing wilder and more erratic as he began to lose himself to hot, liquid pleasure. As he rose closer to climax, he wrapped his hand around Kuroko's neglected aching length, stroking the hard flesh in time to his thrusts.

With this newly added sensation upon his body, a loud cry escaped his lips as Kuroko found himself toppling over the brink as the second release tore through him, staining the floor, the table and Kagami's hand with his seed.

Kagami tensed as Kuroko's velvet walls clenched around his cock, and quickly lost himself to the blinding white heat that enveloped him. "Mine," Kagami muttered repeatedly, his words punctuated by his head snapping forward, teeth sinking into Kuroko's shoulder. He felt Kuroko's body shudder around him, his orgasm being ripped from him.

Legs gave out as both males slid to the ground, still locked in their embrace. Kagami pulled back to inspect the bite he had unconsciously given Kuroko. He could see his teeth marks on the pale flesh, marking Kuroko. Licking the bite, Kagami placed a soft , possessive kiss on it. The redhead looked up to see Kuroko staring at him, eyes glazed with satisfaction. A small smile was plastered on Kuroko's face, and Kagami gave into his urge to kiss those pink lips - Kuroko's face in his hands as he planted a kiss upon his sweaty forehead.

"You're mine, Kuroko. Always."

"I love _**you**_, Kagami-kun."

Before Kagami could pull away, a weird growl echoed loudly as both males looked downwards towards the source of the noise - Kuroko's stomach.

Kagami chuckled as he ran his fingers through his own sweaty hair. They hadn't had anything to eat since lunch break in school.

"Go wash up, I'll prepare something for us to eat."

* * *

Kuroko watched as Kagami busied himself around the kitchen, chopping vegetables and checking the curry that was currently simmering on the stove. A fluffy white towel sat on Kuroko's wet hair, the blue-eyed boy now freshly bathed and dressed in borrowed clothes.

Kagami's large white t-shirt hung loose on him, the end just barely skimming his knees. He was - and Kuroko blushed mentally as he thought this - even wearing Kagami's red boxers, since his own clothes had been tossed into the washing machine, along with the other stained clothes.

Kuroko realised that he quite liked wearing Kagami's clothes.

Kuroko's stomach gave another happy gurgle, distracting him from his embarrassment. His mouth watered at the savoury aroma of the curry, the promise of a delicious hot home-cooked meal. He silently thanked his stars that Kagami was a good cook even though the boy didn't look like one. Appearances were deceiving after all.

"Hey, could you help set the table? Utensils are in the top drawer beside me. I'll dish out the curry soon!" Kagami shouted over his shoulder as he tossed the vegetables into the saucepan. Stirring the curry, Kagami glanced curiously over his shoulder when Kuroko made no move to gather the silverware.

"Kuroko?"

The pale-haired boy tore his eyes away from the table and then towards Kagami's concerned ones.

"We're not going to eat on this table, aren't we?"

Kagami followed Kuroko's line of sight, face reddening immediately as he spotted the problem.

...Right in the middle of the table, was a splatter of drying cum, the liquid glistening under the kitchen light.

(END)

* * *

**TNS: It's done, dear God. This was our...celebration for getting 20 reviews for Stamina Training. As you can see...we probably went a little wild with this one.**

**xXxLostBunnxXx: Thank you to all of you reviewers, subscribers and those who added 'Stamina Training' to your favourites & alerts! **

**TNS: I still can't believe I made Aomine cry. Ugh, was that believable? I don't know, but I had fun! We hope you liked the sex though! EHEHEHEHEHE.**

**xXxLostBunnxXx: We hope you have enjoyed the second installment of this story as well. Please do subscribe to our page for the latest updates of the next story coming up in the Locker Room series! We do have something delicious planned for our next hot pairing KisexKuroko~! **

**NOW CLICK REVIEW, DARLINGS! **


End file.
